


Sunggyu's Answer

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [5]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Finding some old photos bring back some fond memories of one of the happiest day of Woohyun's life. A/N: This story takes place pre-Ours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short background of the WooGyu family featured in this series:
> 
> Kim Sunggyu: songwriter for Woollim Entertainment and part-time adjunct Music Theory professor at Seoul University; husband of Nam Woohyun; father of two (Daddy).
> 
> Nam Woohyun: part-time cafe chef, part-time stay-at-home dad; husband of Kim Sunggyu; father of two (Appa).
> 
> Kim Minji: 8-years old; first grader; has a stuffed dog named Coco; loves naps; adopted daughter of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun.
> 
> Kim Jaehwan: 1 year old; baby; has chubby cheeks that his sister loves to poke; hates naps; newly adopted son of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun

“Appa, where are you going?”

Woohyun turned around to see his 8-year old daughter looking up at him with curious eyes. In her arms was her favorite stuffed dog Coco. His mother had given it to her when she was 5 and it continued being her favorite despite the numerous other stuffed animals she owned.

“I’m just going to see Mrs. Park down the hall,” Woohyun replied. “She said she has some boxes that we can use.”

“Can I come?” she asked, flashing her cute puppy eyes that she knew her Appa could never resist. “Daddy is sleeping and I’m bored.”

Woohyun scoffed with a smile. “When is Daddy not sleeping?” he mumbled, as he held his hand out to the 8-year-old. “Arasso, come with me. You can help Appa carry the boxes. Then you can help me pack, okay?”

“Okay!”

Minji slipped her hand into his and he led her out of the apartment to their neighbor’s down the hall.

After years of saving up and looking around, Nam Woohyun and his husband Kim Sunggyu were finally proud owners of a lovely two-story house in a decent neighborhood. The papers and documents were finalized last month, all their new furniture have been picked out, and they were officially moving into the house in two weeks time.

And Woohyun could not be any more thrilled. One-by-one, all of his and Sunggyu’s dreams were coming true. House, check. Kids, almost check.

You see, prior to getting married, the Kim-Nam couple agreed that they would have more than one kid. And now that Minji was much older and didn’t need their attention as much as she did when she was a baby, they both figured that it was time to have another one… a boy this time.

All they had to do was break the news to Minji, and they weren’t exactly sure if she would accept it wholeheartedly… or reject the idea.

But, for now, they must finish packing up!

After getting the boxes from their nice neighbor (who almost started bawling because she would miss them and Woohyun’s cooking), they returned to their apartment, which was already filled with other boxes, most half-full, others bursting at the seams.

The apartment was his and Sunggyu’s first home, and the only home Minji ever knew since the day they got her from the orphanage. Although it was cramped and out of the way for their jobs and Minji’s school, it was filled with memories. But, Minji was growing and so will their family, so it was time to move on.

“What are you going to pack, Appa?” Minji asked, following him into his and Sunggyu’s room.

On the bed was his husband, napping and dead to the world. It was his day off and was helping Woohyun pack earlier, but the chore must have worn him out. Woohyun was so going to tease him about being old later when he woke up.

“Just a few things, baby,” Woohyun replied, going into their closet. “Can you take this to the living room, please? We’ll sort it out there.

He grabbed one of the smaller boxes on the floor and handed it to Minji who accepted it happily and left the room. Woohyun grabbed the bigger and heavier box and followed her out, sparing a glance at his still slumbering husband.

In the large box were some old documents and a few other random things that Woohyun needed to sort through. In the smaller box were some old photos. He grabbed some photo albums from another box and told Minji to put the photos in the empty spaces of the albums. An easy enough task and fun for the little girl.

Woohyun sorted through documents he needed to keep (their marriage certificate, Minji’s birth certificate and adoption papers, his and Sunggyu’s high school and college diplomas) and documents he could throw out (old bank statements and receipts, some random love letters he and Sunggyu got from other admirers over the years and never got around to throwing out).

Meanwhile, Minji was having fun going through the old photos, asking Woohyun when it was taken, where, and why did Daddy have such weird hair in some of the photos (“He had a rocker phase in high school,” Woohyun responded, chuckling at Sunggyu’s Mohawk.)

Back when they were just friends and while they were dating, Sunggyu liked to experiment with his hair. He wanted a look that would stand out. Woohyun would tell him not to overdo it or he would ruin his perfect hair.

“Appa, Daddy looks so cool here!”

Woohyun turned his head towards his daughter as he stuffed some old receipts into a giant trash bag. She was holding out a photo of Sunggyu.

Woohyun broke into a large smile. He remembered that photo…

“He does, doesn’t he?” he agreed, pausing from his task to take the photo from her.

Sunggyu’s hair was a reddish color, and he was wearing a black leather jacket, a black graphic shirt, too tight red jeans, and leather boots. He was standing on stage, both his hands clutched around a mic stand, his mouth open and eyes closed as he sang.

“Appa, here’s one with you in it!”

Minji handed him the next photo and Woohyun almost cried.

Sunggyu was wearing the same outfit, but he was no longer on stage but on the floor, standing face-to-face with Woohyun as he sang into the mic. Woohyun’s face held nothing but pure joy, but he also looked confused.

Woohyun lightly caressed Sunggyu’s image in the photo. “I remember this… I almost forgot that Howon took pictures.”

Minji scooted over closer to him and peeked at the photo. “What happened there, Appa?”

He looked down at his daughter with a fond smile. “That day, princess, was the happiest day of my life.”

The eight-year-old cutely tilted her head to the side. “Why?”

Woohyun sighed, dreamily. “That was the day your Daddy asked me to marry him…”

* * *

 

Woohyun glared at his cellphone. The device simply stayed there on the coffee table, not moving, not making a sound. He reached out and pressed a button. It lit up and his and Sunggyu’s goofy faces stared back at him. They had taken the selca months ago during a trip to Lotte World in celebration of their two-year anniversary and Woohyun’s graduation.

But that was all he saw. No text. No missed call. Nothing. Zilch.

Woohyun sighed for what was probably a hundredth time that day. It was a rare day off from working at his brother Boohyun’s restaurant and he was really hoping he could spend this day with his boyfriend. But, no, the elder absolutely, positively, had to show up to work that day.

It was all he did nowadays. Go to work with a “Sorry, babe, but I can’t hang out today. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” A kiss on Woohyun’s forehead and that was it.

It would probably suck less if they lived together. But, that was another thing that annoyed Woohyun. They still lived separately! He wanted to move in with Sunggyu a year ago, but the elder refused. “I’m an old-fashioned man,” he had said with pride.

Woohyun scoffed at that. “Who’s old-fashioned these days, anyway?” he mumbled.

Their last real date was exactly two weeks and three days ago. Yes, Woohyun counted. Could you blame him? His boyfriend barely had time for him nowadays!

And then, they had that fight last night…

Last night, he showed up at Sunggyu’s apartment unannounced. His boyfriend welcomed him in, of course, and they had a nice cuddling session that could have led to other things… if not for Sunggyu, once again, saying he couldn’t do anything with Woohyun the next day, not even lunch!

It resulted in a pouty Woohyun and an annoyed Sunggyu. They said some words they didn’t mean.

(“Do I bore you now?! Is there someone else?!”

“No! Why would you even think that?”

“I see those trainees eyeing you!”

“Are you really that insecure that you’ll get jealous of trainees?!”

“Are your eyes really that small that you can’t see that you’re neglecting me?!”).

Before they knew it, Woohyun had stormed out of the apartment. Sunggyu had texted him all night apologizing and wanting to talk. He ignored it all. He was finally calm that morning and ready to make peace with his boyfriend. But, there was no word from the older man. And Woohyun was too prideful to make the first move.

“I’m sorry,” Woohyun whispered, as if Sunggyu was there to hear him. “Aish! Why can’t he just call me?!”

As if on cue, his phone went off and he grabbed it without looking at the caller ID.

“Sunggyu?!”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Howon’s voice responded.

Woohyun sighed, begrudgingly. “What is it, Howon? I’m waiting for a very important call!”

“You’re waiting for hyung to call so you can beg him for forgiveness and take you back?” the other playfully mocked.

“Yah! He’s the one who should be begging for me back! He’s the one who’s been neglecting me!”

“You sure about that? I mean, it’s not like he stopped calling or texting you even if he’s tired from work. He doesn’t tell you to go home whenever you show up at his place, and you know that hyung would be tired from work, but he indulges you, anyway.”

He blushed in shame. None of what Howon said were untrue. Sunggyu did try to maintain communication, even if they rarely saw each other. It was just that…

“I just miss him,” he whispered, feeling tears creep into his eyes. “I just miss spending time with him and I hate that I can’t see him every day!”

Howon was silent for a couple of seconds before answering in a much more gentle tone, “I’m sure he misses you too. He’s trying his best.”

Woohyun sniffled, irritated with himself. He was such a crybaby, sometimes and a total drama queen, er, king. He wondered how Sunggyu could put up with him all these years.

“Anyway, I just called to ask if you wanna hang out with me and the guys tonight,” Howon continued. “It’s amateur night at Paradise, and I heard there are some pretty good bands on the line up.”

A night at the Club?

“I don’t know…”

“Come on! You should take a breather, you’ve been working hard too!”

“What about Sunggyu? Is he going to be there?”

“Uh, I don’t know, actually. I tried calling him and he’s not answering. He’s probably busy, but I’m sure he’ll get back to me. Come on, Namu!”

Woohyun sighed in resignation. It’s not like he was doing anything else that day. “Alright, I’ll be there.”

“Great! Dongwoo and I will pick you up at 7! See ya!”

Before the Woohyun could answer, the younger had already hung up. He stared at his phone for a few more minutes.

Nothing.

He sighed again.

+++++++

Music was blaring. Drinks were pouring. And people were dancing.

Yet, Woohyun couldn’t seem to enjoy it. He and his friends arrived at the Paradise Club two hours ago, and eventually, they all left him to go have fun. Hence, there he was, perched on a stool at the bar, his hands wrapped around a glass of whiskey. He was barely drinking though, too lost in thought and still staring at his phone that remained silent.

He had to admit, the band playing right now was pretty good.

“Woohyun, come on! Lighten up!” Sungyeol appeared next to him and placed an arm over his shoulder. “Is that the same drink you ordered half an hour ago?”

Woohyun blushed and nodded before taking a small sip. “I’m not really in the mood, Yeol.”

The taller man pursed his lips. “You did eat something though, right?”

Woohyun gestured to the plate of chips next to him. Sungyeol frowned as he settled on the stool next to Woohyun, before flagging a waiter down and asking for a basket of spicy boneless chicken.

When Woohyun gave him a questioning look, he simply shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Myungsoo?”

“He’s… somewhere…” The choding grinned, mysteriously before patting his arm. “Don’t worry about Myungie.”

Woohyun looked around the club, his eyes searching the crowd. “Where’s Howon? I should go home and I need him to drive-.”

“You can’t!” Sungyeol suddenly looked panic.

Woohyun raised an eyebrow. “Why not? I mean, you guys left me here and I don’t really feel like dancing. I can just borrow his car and he can ride with you.”

“Um… Uh… The last band! They’re playing soon!”

“So?”

“Um… a friend of ours is in that band. We’re here to support him!”

Woohyun tilted his head to the side, curiously. “Which friend?”

The waiter arrived with Sungyeol’s order and the choding looked relieved as the waiter placed the basket in front of them.

“Have some chicken!” He took a piece for himself and started eating.

Woohyun wanted to ask more but decided it was better not to. Sungyeol had always been weird. So, instead, he followed the younger’s advice and began munching on the chicken.

The two friends ate in silence as the band upfront finished their last set and said good night to the cheering audience. There was only one band left and they were now setting up. Interestingly, they were all wearing sweatshirts with the hoods on and masks covering the lower half of their faces.

“Which one’s your friend?” he asked as he fought Sungyeol for the last chicken.

The choding one and popped the food into his mouth. “Ehh?”

“You said your friend is playing tonight. Which one is he?”

Sungyeol’s eyes widened before he jumped up from his seat and grabbed Woohyun’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go upfront!”

“Yah, at least let me drink first!”

The choding waited impatiently as Woohyun wiped his hands on a napkin and downed the rest of his whiskey. The alcohol burned in his throat, warming him up, but his head was still fairly sober.

“Come on, slow poke!”

Before Woohyun could protest about being manhandled, Sungyeol grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the crowd, who were all eagerly awaiting the last band.

“Excuse me… Pardon me… Coming through…. Howon!”

Howon was waiting for them at a spot halfway towards the stage. Dongwoo, Myungsoo, and Sunjong were nowhere to be found.

“Where were you two?” their friend asked as they made their way over.

“Sorry, got a little distracted, the chicken was good!” Sungyeol answered.

Before Woohyun could say anything to Howon, the choding disappeared through the crowd once again. The elder stood there confused.

“I thought he wanted to watch his friend play,” he said to the remaining friend.

He only smiled and shrugged. “He’ll be back.” With that, he turned towards the stage and Woohyun did too.

The lights on the stage had dimmed now as the band finished setting up and were getting ready.

“Aish, seriously, Sungyeol. He dragged me here so he can watch his friend and he’s not even-.”

The lights turned on, temporarily blinding Woohyun. When he finally got his vision back, he was surprised to see Sungyeol on stage behind the drums. Before he could question the matter further, his eyes caught sight of the other members of the band and was even more confused. Dongwoo was on bass, Myungsoo on guitar, and Sungjong on keyboard!

“They’re playing?” he questioned, out loud. “When did they even form a band? And why didn’t they tell us?”

Howon just grinned at him but didn’t say a word as he took out a camera from his pocket and started taking photos.

Sungyeol tapped his drum sticks three times before Sungjong started with a melody from the keyboard. The rest followed.

And as they played, a figure walked out of the side stage. The crowd screamed and Woohyun’s mouth fell open.

It was Sunggyu! His red hair was mussed up stylishly, and he was wearing a black leather jacket over a black graphic t-shirt, red skinny jeans that matched his hair, and black boots. In short, he looked…

 _Sexy_ , Woohyun thought, feeling a blush heat up in his cheeks, and it wasn’t because of the whiskey earlier.

Sunggyu wrapped his hand around the mic stand and caught Woohyun’s eyes. The red-haired man smiled before opening his mouth to sing…

 _**I want you back** _  
_**If I don’t have you** _  
_**My heart closes up** _  
_**So I can’t breathe** _  
_**I want you back** _  
_**I’ve never imagined myself without you** _  
_**I’ve never wanted it either** _

Despite the crowd cheering and dancing along, Sunggyu’s eyes remained on Woohyun.

 **_It has to be you_ **  
_**My burning heart says** _  
_**It can’t be without you** _  
_**The answer to my question** _  
_**From your brown hair** _  
_**To your white feet** _  
_**You have to be mine** _

Woohyun felt a burst of warmth bloom from his heart as he listened to Sunggyu sing. Even back in high school, as friends and spending their days jamming and singing together in the Music Club, he loved listening to Sunggyu’s voice.

 _**I want you back** _  
_**If I don’t have you** _  
_**I would just stand there** _  
_**Not able to move** _  
_**I want you back** _  
_**Me without you** _  
_**I swear I’ve never thought about it before** _

Sunggyu’s voice, to Woohyun, felt like water. It was water that he needed and couldn’t survive without. It was water that he would gladly drown in, if he could.

 _**It has to be you** _  
_**My burning heart says** _  
_**It can’t be without you** _  
_**The answer to my question** _  
_**From your brown hair** _  
_**To your white feet** _  
**You have to be mine**

As Sunggyu closed his eyes, feeling the song, Woohyun beamed at his boyfriend, as he felt the last bits of sadness and frustration from their fight disappear, leaving only his love and affection for the older man.

 _**Whenever people tell me to turn away** _  
_**My footsteps freeze** _  
_**I try to turn away and cover my ears** _  
_**But I keep hearing your voice** _  
_**Cause I belong to you** _

Sunggyu opened his eyes and winked at him. Woohyun felt smug at that as he noticed some girls and a few men giving Sunggyu longing looks.

_**And I wish you belong to me** _

_I do belong to you, pabo!_ Woohyun wanted to shout, but he could only laugh.

_**It has to be you** _

Sunggyu removed the mic from the stand.

_**It can’t be without you** _

To Woohyun’s surprise, he jumped down from the stage and the crowd in front moved to the side as he began to walk towards him.

****_From this moment to forever, all of it_  
I hope it’s you  
I hope so 

Sunggyu stopped a few steps from him and kept singing.

_**It has to be you** _  
_**My burning heart says so** _  
_**It can’t be without you** _  
_**The answer to my question** _  
_**All my joy** _  
_**All my sadness** _  
_**I hope it’s you** _  
_**I hope so** _

**_It has to be you_ **

**_I want you back.  
Yes, I want you back._ **

Sunggyu suddenly stopped singing and Dongwoo took over the vocals as they continued to play the song.

As Sunggyu stood in front of a happy but confused Woohyun, the younger couldn't help his curiosity.

“Gyu? What’s going on?” he asked, unable to fight the huge smile on his face.

Sunggyu raised the mic to his lips again. “Woohyun-ah, I’m so sorry that I’ve been neglecting you these last few weeks.”

Woohyun chuckled. “I forgive you, you know. You didn’t have to do all this. You could have just called me.”

The other laughed, nervously. “Ahhh… actually, this performance isn’t an apology.”

The song had ended by now and only Sungjong and Myungsoo were playing the instrumentals in the background. But, otherwise, everyone in the Club was now staring at them, watching them with curious eyes.

Woohyun furrowed his brows in confusion. Before he could ask, Sunggyu spoke again.

“Woohyun-ah, we’ve known each other for a long time. We were best friends before we were lovers, and I think I loved you before I even asked you out. I’ve always wondered why it felt like something was missing in my life, even though I had everything. It wasn’t until I finally had you in my arms that I felt complete. I know that I’m not a perfect boyfriend, but I want to make you happy, always, if you give me the chance. As my song mentioned, you’re my answer, the answer to all my questions. I want you to be my joy, my sadness, my everything. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. And now… I want to know what your answer is…”

By now, Woohyun’s heart was already pounding heart against his chest, but it threatened to burst out in happiness when Sunggyu went down on one knee as he reached into the inside of his jacket. He took out a small, red velvet box and opened it. A silver ring with an infinity sign carved into it stared back at Woohyun.

Sunggyu smiled, uncertainly as his hands shook, but he held the ring box out to the younger, who was now feeling the tears threatening to slip from his eyes.

“Nam Woohyun, will you marry me?”

The dam burst. He could no longer stop the tears as he nodded his head, frantically.

“Yes, pabo!” he almost screamed at the other man. “Yes, okay?!”

The crowd cheered and hooted as Sunggyu’s anxious smile widened into a genuine smile of pure happiness and relief. Quickly, he rose to his feet, leaving the mic on the floor, and in a few quick steps, was in front of Woohyun and taking his left hand to slip the ring to his finger.

“Yah! Is this why you’ve been too busy for me?!” Woohyun exclaimed, slapping his arm, weakly.

Sunggyu laughed as he wiped the younger’s tears away. “Mianhae, Woohyunnie. I was working on the song and practicing with Dongwoo and the others. I wanted tonight to be perfect… for you.”

Woohyun immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. A long kiss to the cheers and hoots of the rest of the club-goers.

When they pulled away, he slapped at Sunggyu’s arm again.

“You’re so mean! I thought you’re still angry at me, that’s why you weren’t calling me or even texting! I thought you were going to leave me! Pabo!”

Sunggyu laughed again, it seemed that it was all he could do at that moment, he didn’t even care that Woohyun was calling him an idiot.

“I’m never leaving you, Woohyun,” he said, tenderly kissing the younger’s tear-stained cheeks.

Meanwhile, Woohyun could not stop crying like a fool. His nose itched and his eyes hurt, but he couldn’t stop the tears.

He was so happy. So utterly and gloriously happy.

“Hyung! Woohyun! Over here! Let’s take a picture!” Howon was waving at them from the side, camera-ready.

“Yah! I look terrible right now!” Woohyun complained but Sunggyu still turned him towards their friend.

Howon took the photo.

 

* * *

A nostalgic smile played on Woohyun’s lips as he reached into the box and picked up the next photo. It was the last one that Howon took that night of them.

Sunggyu was smiling widely and toothily at the camera, his right arm around Woohyun’s waist as his left hand raised Woohyun’s to show the ring off, while the younger continued to sob as he smiled through the happy tears.

“That was one of the happiest days of my life, baby,” he told the mesmerized 8-year-old.

“And mine,” a new voice joined in.

“Daddy! You’re awake!”

"Welcome to the land of the living, old man!"

Sunggyu stretched as he walked towards his husband and daughter on the floor. He settled between them and ruffled Minji’s hair, affectionately before turning his head to look at the photo in Woohyun's hands.

“Your Appa couldn’t stop crying that night, we thought he was going to get dehydrated,” he teased.

"Yah!"

Minji wrinkled her nose. “What’s dehy…ated?”

Sunggyu chuckled. “It means Appa cried so much that he used up all the water in his body. So he had to drink more water.”

“Ohhh..” Minji nodded her head in understanding as Woohyun scoffed.

“I didn’t cry that much,” he mumbled, putting the photos back in the box.

“Yes you did, you even started hiccupping!”

“Did not!”

“I remember every detail of that night, Hyun. You hiccupped so much that Sungyeol pinched your nose so you’d stop.”

“Aish!” Woohyun scoffed again as he grabbed the garbage bag he was stuffing earlier and rose to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Sunggyu asked, smiling in amusement at the younger’s little tantrum.

“To throw out the trash!”

Woohyun continued to grumble under his breath about mean husbands as he journeyed to the trash room at the end of the hall and then back to their apartment.

When he opened the door and stepped into the living room, Sunggyu was sitting on the floor, rummaging through the box of photos. Minji was nowhere to be found.

Woohyun was about to ignore his husband and find something else to do when Sunggyu called out, “Come here, Woohyun-ah.”

Cursing his inability to disobey his husband, Woohyun begrudgingly sat down on his former spot, sulking with lips pursed to display his displeasure.

All that soon melted when Sunggyu wrapped an arm around his waist, his right hand reaching out to search for Woohyun’s left. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle right by where his wedding band was.

It was the same silver ring with the infinity symbol carving that Sunggyu had proposed with. Woohyun had loved it so much that he insisted a second one be made for Sunggyu. The engagement rings ended up being wedding bands instead.

“You don’t regret marrying me, do you?” the older asked, pout on his lips.

Woohyun chuckled. “I wouldn’t be here if I did,” he answered before pecking the pout away. “Now, stop trying to distract me and actually help with the packing! You practically slept the afternoon away! Where’s Minji? Minji-ah!”

He stood up in search of the 8-year-old.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu remained seated on the floor in front of the box of photos. He picked up one of the photos, of the moment he kneeled on the floor and asked Woohyun if he would spend the rest of his life with him.

Woohyun’s answer paved the way for this happiness that they were experiencing right now. It wasn’t an easy road and he and Woohyun had their fair share of fights.

But, at the end of the day, they were exactly what each other needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh look, I featured the Infinite Band! I was considering having Gyu hire a different band and the members of Infinite just randomly there, but a part of me says that they would love to personally help Gyu with the actual performance. Poor Howon though, reduced to a photographer... but, it's okay 'cause he was perfect for the role!
> 
> This took me several days! I couldn't decide between "Daydream" and "The Answer", so I had to examine the song lyrics and listen to them over and over again until I made my decision.
> 
> I hope it was to your liking! Thank you, as always, for your support, chingus!


End file.
